Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger, or fully named Frederick Charles Krueger is one of the three sub-icons for Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage, originating from A Nightmare on Elm Street series of slasher films. Biography Canonical Freddy Krueger was the son of Amanda Krueger (a.k.a. Sister Mary Helena). Story was that one evening, Amanda was accidentally locked in a sanitarium wing which was infamous for holding some of Springwood, Ohio's notorious maniacs, and was repeatedly raped by them. When the staff supposed to watch the wing returned from a holiday, they found Amanda barely alive. When she gave birth to Freddy, some deemed him as the "son of a hundred maniacs". Many years later, Freddy took his revenge on the people who bullied him committing some heinous crimes which involved abducting, molesting and ultimately, murdering their children. He murdered them with a glove that had knives grafted on the fingers. Freddy eventually had a wife and later a daughter named Katherine, but both were unaware of his crimes until one day when Mrs. Krueger found the glove in the basement of their home, 1428 Elm Street. Freddy strangled his wife and told Katherine to tell no one. But Katherine told the sheriff one day and police arrested him and Katherine was put in an orphanage. Unfortunately for the town of Springwood (especially for the parents of the victims), the judge responsible for signing Freddy's arrest warrant, signed it in the wrong section (due to the judge being intoxicated at the time of the warrant signing) which led for Freddy to go free, much to the ire of the victims' parents. In response, Springwood's parents tracked Freddy down to the boiler room of the chemical plant he worked in, and proceeded to set the room (along with Freddy) on fire with molotov cocktails. Amanda Krueger, feeling so ashamed that she created a monster hung herself. Alternate viewpoint While the first half of the story is the same, there is an alternate theory of Freddy's death and transformation which came to light by the 1988 pilot episode for Freddy's Nightmares More Mr. Nice Guy. The difference is that instead of the judge making a mistake which acquits Freddy, it's revealed in the pilot that Springwood Police Lieutenant Tim Blocker arrested Freddy just when he was going to make Tim's daughters, Lisa and Merit Blocker, his next victims. However, in the fact that Lt. Blocker was so enthralled in capturing Freddy, he accidentally forgot to read Freddy his Miranda rights, a fact which Freddy's defense attorney reveals which in turn forces the judge to throw out the case. After being set free, Springwood's residents tracked Freddy down to his lair in the abandoned power plant in the outskirts of Springwood. However, Lt. Blocker intervenes in the mob actions until Freddy begins to talk about how he was going to have a good time with Blocker's daughters which goads Tim into dumping gasoline onto Freddy and lighting him on fire. Aftermath Despite the two versions, the outcome is the same. Before Freddy was killed, 3 tadpole-like Dream Demons revealed themselves to Freddy, offering him a gift: the ability to turn dreams into reality. Freddy accepted the offer. After the Springwood Slasher was killed, he became a monster with burnt skin and wearing his red and green sweater and brown fedora. He rebuilt his iconic finger-knife glove while he was in the dream world and he began to take his revenge on Springwood's parents by killing their children in their sleep and if they die in the dream world, they die in real life. House Appearances Orlando * All Nite Die-In (Halloween Horror Nights 13) * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers (Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage) * Freddy vs. Jason (Halloween Horror Nights 25) Hollywood *''A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Nightmare'' (Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street: Home Sweet Hell'' (Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood)) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again'' (Halloween Horror Nights 2010 (Hollywood)) Category:HHNOrlando Sub Icons Category:Movie characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25